


Papyru-ken

by Jukingbox



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anime is not real, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jukingbox/pseuds/Jukingbox
Summary: Another /utg/ requestThe gang tries finding an anime that papyrus would like.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=idoYCVLh2qIP.S.I have literally seen none of the anime referenced here, so don't take anything this says personally.





	Papyru-ken

Blue hands fumbled through a jumble of DVD cases, each of them covered in a slew of esoteric, oriental characters. Undyne’s eye darted about the cover jackets. She couldn’t read what they said, but she recognized the faces on each box. Some were from the early days, watching Alphys’ latest garbage catches in the lab. Others were more recent fare; new releases she found on the surface. Each time she picked one up to look over, ten more would come fumbling out of a box as Alphys shook it down, some of the cases at the ends getting stuck on pieces of old, dust caked tape. Each shoebox she would pull from the old wooden entertainment system would practically fall apart as it came off the shelf. From each one, there were familiar names and faces. Ryuk’s face on a bootleg Death Note case. Mercury’s pose adorning part of an incomplete Sailor Moon box set. Joseph and Dio on a Phantom Blood cover.

There was just one question to be settled.

Which one would Papyrus like?

“Where do you think we should start, Al?”

“I-I dunno. What do you think would most appeal to him? I mean, he’s a gentle guy. Maybe we should just start out with some Ghibli stuff. Asgore loved Mononoke. Maybe Kiki’s would be his speed”

“Oh boy. You obviously don’t know Pap.”

“What do you mean? He’s such a nice guy-.”

“He’s like me, Al. Crazy passionate. He’s gonna want something that’ll get his blood pumping!”

“Shonen then? DBZ’s pretty easy to get into.”

“Ugh…”

“What?! You loved the Frieza saga when I introduced it to you!”

“Which is why I hate Super, Al.”

“What’s wrong with Super?!”

“What’s _right_ with it is the better question.”

“Happy couple having an argument?”

Alphys and Undyne turned to see Sans standing slyly in the doorway, his trademark grin spread across his face. “May I offer some counseling?” He tossed an empty bottle of ketchup from his coat pocket into the nearby trashcan, missing, but not really looking back to see it. “Try offering him something less entry level.”

“Sans?!” Alphys mouth hung agape. “Since when were you into anime?”

“Since I dug some stuff out of the lab when I clocked out.” He sat down near the disorganized pile of DVDs. “Cowboy Bebop. Pretty neat stuff. It-Hey, what do you know, you’ve got it right here!” He opened the case. “Sad the disc is scratched, though.”

Undyne nodded just a little in silent approval. “Think we should pick it?”

Sans handed her the abused little disc. “Nah. Take a look. It’s way too far gone. Besides, the ending would destroy him.”

“Alright, well, what do you suggest?”

“Well…” Sans’ skeletal fingers groped around the disheveled pile. “Uh, let’s see here… Oh man, you’ve already got Stardust Crusaders?”

“Oh, no, that’s the old version.”

“Ah….”

“Ooh! How about this?” Undyne proudly held up a blu ray copy of Kill la Kill.

Sans shook his head a bit. “Oh, he won’t understand half of what’s going on in that show, Undyne.”

“Fine…”

“OH. Oh **_no_** , Alphys.” Sans strained to contain his laughter. “Alphys, you… do you and Undyne watch this together?!”

“Watch what toge- OH NO.”

Undyne felt clueless. “What?”

“Bible Black, limited Edition blu-ray box set….”

“SANS, NO!”

“Alphys, what is that?”

“N-NOTHING!” The poor lizard was red as an apple. “GIVE IT BACK!”

“I uh, I don’t think Papyrus would like it too much…” The skeleton continued to snicker as Alphys snatched the case from him, stowing it away into the entertainment center. “Any other little gems you got hidden around here, Alphys?”

“I’ve really got to organize this stuff….” Alphys grumbled.

“I can’t think of anything… Alphys, didn’t you say you had Gurren Lagaan stashed somewhere around here?”

“No, but it’s on my wishlist. I’ve been scouring both local comic shops, but neither have re-stocked since last time I checked.”

Undyne’s mild frustration was beginning to mount. “Ugh! We’re running around in circles! Isn’t there anything we have here that would appeal to-“

 

“GUYS! LOOK WHAT I FOUND!”

All turned to the doorway again. Papyrus stood there, hugging something close to his chest. No one was strange to his smile, but at that moment, it seemed to beam brighter than ever.

“You would all LOVE to see what I’ve found! It’s one of those ‘Anny-Mays’ you two like so much!”

A warm smile spread across Undyne’s face. “Well, I’ll be darned, Pap! You beat us to the punch!”

“Yeah! We were just looking for an anime you might like!”

“Yeah, what she said.”

Papyrus was dumbfounded. “Sans?! Since when did you get in on this gravy train?!”

“Yeah, just another little secret of mine.”

“Hmph.. well, anyway, I think you guys will like this! One of Frisk’s friends from school brought it home!” He then held out a sizable box set in both hands, proudly displaying it with all his excitable candor. “Don’t those headbands look nifty?”

Sans tried not to laugh. Undyne looked at it like one would look at a car wreck. Dread and hopelessness spilled across Alphys now pale face.

“Uhhhhh…”

“What’s the matter, Alphys?”

“Well, I dunno if-“

“’Don’t know if,’ what?” His smile began to fade. He held the dear box to his chest again. “Do… do you not like it? Me and Frisk watched half the first season… I thought it was really cool…”

If Alphys was vulnerable to anything, it was guilt. “Oh no, Papyrus, It’s just fine! We, uh… we can watch it all together!”

“YIPPEE! I can’t wait! This box contains the entire first three seasons! We can marathon it tonight!”

“Good choice, bro!” Sans gave his brother a hearty thumbs up while winking at Alphys. “It’s gonna be great!”

“You’re enjoying this too much, Sans…”

__________________________

Papyrus stuffed his mouth with popcorn before handing the bowl over to Frisk. “Ah…. Don’t you love it already, guys?”

Monster Kid and Frisk were whooping  loud enough to nearly drown out anything he, or the characters on screen would say, almost to Alphys’ relief. Each flying kunai and slack arm run seemed to drain just a little drop of life from her soul.

Sans leaned over her from behind the couch, wearing the dopiest grin he could muster. “Hey Alphys.”

“…..”

“Hey…. Hey Alphys….”

Still no answer.

Finally, he leaned over far enough to whisper right in her ear. “Allllpphhhyyyyssss….”

“… what.”

“You’re watching Naruto….”

“I KNOW.”


End file.
